Immortal (Michael Jackson album)
| recorded = 1969–1999 (original tracks) 2011 (additional mixes & overdubs) | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = (standard edition) (deluxe edition) | label = | producer = | prev_title = Michael | prev_year = 2010 | next_title = Bad 25 | next_year = 2012 | misc = }} Immortal is a remix album of music originally recorded by American recording artist Michael Jackson, and featuring The Jackson 5/The Jacksons, released on November 18, 2011 by Epic Records. The album is a soundtrack to Cirque du Soleil's Michael Jackson: The Immortal World Tour, which debuted on October 2, 2011 in Montreal. Background and release On October 3, 2011, Sony Music Entertainment announced that over 40 of Jackson's original recordings were redesigned and reimagined by the Justin Timberlake and Rihanna producer Kevin Antunes throughout a year-period work in the studio with original multi-track master recordings. Hence it's expected that Immortal will continue a similar mixing production to the soundtracks to previous Cirque du Soleil's shows: 2006's Love, with the remixed music of The Beatles (to the show of the same name), and 2010's Elvis Presley-themed remix soundtrack Viva Elvis (to the show of the same name). Being released by Epic Records in conjunction with estate of Michael Jackson, Immortal features an alternative version of The Jackson 5 song "ABC", as well as a series of mashups and remixes such as a choir-assisted rendition of "They Don't Care About Us". Despite over 60 songs had been used for the stage show, the album release will be available as a 20-track album or a deluxe 27-track album only. Immortal is the eighth album to be released by Sony and Motown/Universal since Michael Jackson's death on June 25, 2009. It is also the third set of remixes of Jackson's music released posthumously, following two 2009 collections, The Stripped Mixes, Jackson's early songs with most of rhythm section edited out, and four EPs under the common title The Remix Suite. Promotion The debut track from this album entitled "Immortal Megamix", which was composed of four of Michael's greatest hits - "Can You Feel It", "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough", "Billie Jean", and "Black or White" had been unveiled on AolMusic on October 31, 2011. Following the premiere on AOL, the track became available to stream at www.MichaelJackson.com and on Jackson's Facebook page. On November 1, 2011, the track became available as a digital download on iTunes and amazon.com. There was no television promotion or radio airplay. The week before its release, several tracks were unveiled on SoundCloud & Billboard.com: *"You Are Not Alone/I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Immortal Version)" on November 14, 2011. *"Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (Immortal Version)" on November 15, 2011. *"I'll Be There (Immortal Version)" and "Dancing Machine/Blame It on the Boogie (Immortal Version)" on November 16, 2011. *"This Place Hotel/Smooth Criminal/Dangerous (Immortal Version)"1 and "Is It Scary/Threatened/Thriller (Immortal Version)"2 on November 17, 2011. NOTES: * 1 The three tracks are actually separated on the CD, but they were put on SoundCloud together like a whole mix. * 2 They are actually separated as two tracks "Is It Scary/Threatened (Immortal Version)" and "Thriller (Immortal Version)" on the CD, but they were put on SoundCloud together like a whole mix. The whole album was unveiled via NPR on November 18, 2011. Commercial performance In the United States, an early estimate predicted Immortal would sell 50,000 copies in its first week. The album opened with 43,000 copies sold, debuting at No. 24 on the ''Billboard'' 200. Immortal's opening week was larger than the acrobatic troupe's take on Elvis Presley's Viva Elvis, which debuted and peaked at No. 48 in 2010 with 13,000 sold first week. In Japan, 150,000 CD copies of this album had been sold during the first week of its release. Immortal was ranked number 174 on the list of the 200 best-selling albums of 2012 from the year-end charts of Billboard. It also was ranked number 35 on the top-selling 100 R&B albums of 2012. It is estimated that sales of Immortal as of 2013 are above 2 million units sold worldwide, with over 500,000 of those from the U.S. during 2012. It is currently the second-best selling Cirque show release, after Love from the Beatles inspired show of the same name. Critical reception The debut song "Immortal Megamix" received mixed reviews from music critics. Scott Shetler from Popcrash said the original songs were "left intact on this remix with only slight musical embellishments, such as a "Michael! Michael!" chant that appears during 'Billie Jean'", and despite other mixes as the "HIStory Megamix" that preceded his 1995 double-album were better, "with his (Michael Jackson's) legacy of musical gold, it would be nearly impossible to create a bad mix." The album received mixed reviews. Ann Powers from NPR said, this soundtrack "adds another dimension to the Jackson omnibus", and it "crafts a new version of Jackson's life story through remixes of his biggest hits and a few obscurities, as well as his own stated favorite songs. " Kevin Antunes the musical designer for Immortal said, "There are jewels throughout this entire CD … put there so you can truly appreciate Michael's musicality," and, "It lifts you up, it challenges, it makes you feel. Being a super-fan myself, having the ability to work on this music is a true honor." Randall Roberts from latimes.com gave this album two and a half stars out of four, "the soundtrack is beholden to the Cirque/Immortal story line and therefore sequenced not for the dance floor but for a Las Vegas-style production." Chad Grischow from IGN said, "the collection at least does a fine job pulling from the various eras of his career", and "most of the songs are simply clipped into a shorter version of themselves, with the occasional sound effects to enhance the choreography left feeling odd without it." Killian Fox of The Observer said, "not much here is new", "the album tries to justify its bulky existence", "but they add little to a catalogue of music that has already been superbly produced." Arwa Haider from metro.co.uk said, "the original songs are obviously fantastic", but "without the accompanying Cirque du Soleil acrobatics, these slightly spooky mixes don't add much to his canon. " Michael Langston Moore from African American Entertainment Examiner said the album "deemed to be a bit sacrilege". Gary Trust and Keith Caulfield from Billboard pointed out that "consumers surely didn't seem that interested in the mash-up style album." Nekesa Mumbi Moody from The Associated Press said, "much of the album seems disjointed. Some songs are oddly chopped up, others are spliced together without much finesse, and there are a myriad of sound effects — bullets firing, glass shattering, the whistle of a train, basketballs bouncing — that just sound like noise," and "on stage, it probably all makes sense beautifully", "but without that visual picture, the listening experience is a disappointment." Track listing MJJ Productions Inc, the record division of The Michael Jackson Company LLC, announced the titles of the tracks on Immortal and Immortal (Deluxe) as follows: Track elements Credits taken from the liner notes. * "The Immortal Intro" - "Remember the Time" / "You Rock My World" / "In the Closet" / "Stranger in Moscow" / "Bad" / "Smooth Criminal" / "Dangerous" / "Another Part of Me" / "The Way You Make Me Feel" / "Jam" / "Scream" / "I Want You Back" / "ABC" / "Rockin' Robin" / "Goin' Back to Indiana" / "I Got The Feelin’" (Motown audition) / "I'll Be There" * "Dancing Machine" / "Blame It on the Boogie" (Immortal Version) - "Dancing Machine" / "Blame It on the Boogie" / "Why You Wanna Trip on Me" * No animals were harmed in making the ethnic version of "Ben" * "Dangerous" (Immortal Version) - "Dangerous" / "In the Closet" * "The Mime Segment" - "(I Like) The Way You Love Me" / "Speed Demon" / "Workin' Day And Night" (1978 Home Demo Recording) / "Hollywood Tonight" / "Another Part of Me" / "Stranger in Moscow" / "Black Or White" (Elements from the shortfilm, black panther dance part) * "The Jackson 5 Medley" - "I Want You Back" / "ABC" / "The Love You Save" * "Is It Scary" / "Threatened" (Immortal Version) - "Is It Scary" / "Threatened" / "Somebody's Watching Me" / "Ghosts" / "Monster" / "Thriller" * "You Are Not Alone" / "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" (Immortal Version) - "You Are Not Alone" / "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" / "Todo Mi Amor Eres Tu" / "Remember the Time" * "Beat It" / "State of Shock" (Immortal Version) - "Beat It" / "State of Shock" / "Bad" * "They Don't Care About Us" (Immortal Version) - "Scream" / "They Don't Care About Us" / "Tabloid Junkie" / "Privacy" * "Will You Be There" (Immortal Version) - "Heal the World" / "Will You Be There" * "Immortal Megamix" (Immortal Version) - "Can You Feel It" / "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" / "Billie Jean" / "Black or White" Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Release history See also * List of unreleased Michael Jackson material * List of works published posthumously References External links * Category:2011 soundtracks Category:2011 remix albums Category:2011 compilation albums Category:Michael Jackson compilation albums Category:Cirque du Soleil albums Category:Albums produced by Michael Jackson Category:Epic Records soundtracks Category:Epic Records remix albums Category:Epic Records compilation albums Category:Theatre soundtracks Category:Soundtracks published posthumously Category:Remix albums published posthumously Category:Compilation albums published posthumously